Ace Mongoose
Ace Mongoose (エース・マングース Ēsu mongōsu) is one of Gabriella's friends. Ace is musically talented and protective of the gang. He was originally, sent to care because his parents are in prison for torturing him. He has a sister named Katisha who his mother has kept a secret from him. Ace has a heart of gold always gets along with others, he cared about them very much. He forms a band Electric Daisy with Gabriella and the others in Dazzling Stars, a local dance show. He also loves having fun with his friends, including partying. Ace appears on Sonic Adventure 3. He and the group are captured by the General until they're saved by Team Sonic. Character Backstory Ace was raised in a broken home, has a poor relationship with his parents. He was described as "rebellious boy" who hates his parents and wanted a normal life. Aiden violently attacked him with Lois helplessly watched on. It becomes clear that both Aiden and Lois had neglected Ace when he was around 6 years old and they were eventually sent to prison for torturing him and Ace was sent to Everfree care. Ace has interest in music as he formed the band with his friend, Gabriella given name as Electric Daisy representing for friendship and love. Aftermath of thwart with Dennis, Ace and the others are moved to Emerald Town. Appearance Ace is a orange mongoose with dark blue hair tied in ponytail like Kai. He's wearing a black vest, blue tank top, cool grey pants with large pocket and blue sneakers with white strap. He also wears a black gloves with blue wristbands, silver earing and silver necklace. Personality Ace is warm, loyal and quite lively. He's sometimes aggressive when anyone tries to hurt his friends, especially Gabriella and Kiki. He is tough, brave and selfless where he risk his life to save anyone to get them out of trouble. Ace is somewhat laid-back spending his time hanging with his friends. Also, he is a big-brother figure towards Kiki when he and Gabriella moved in together. Also, he is very rebellious to his parents after not talking them for years, noted he hates them very much. Abilities and talents 'Energy Manipulation' Ace was gifted with the ability to manipulate the luminosity. He creates the energies to strike at his target. Ace can conjure the energy at any time or around his body. Likewise, he can handle it delicate enough to creates energy in the palm of his hands or defrost frozen creatures without harming them. Aside from offense, he can also use his energies defensively by creating up fields of energy around him to protect himself. 'Physical abilities' Ace is capable of easily matching Sonic's abilities in terms of both speed and power. Although he does compare to people like Knuckles, Ace has superhuman strength able to lift or smash the heavy objects, plus break material barriers. Like other characters in the series, Ace can also move at super speeds, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess and can evenly match Sonic's speed. Ace has somersault skills able to perform a flying kick using his powers. Ace is nearly like Sonic when performing some air tricks. Ace is very useful at acrobatic, martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills. 'Skateboarding' Ace has an excellent skateboarding skills. He has good top speed, also an brilliant cornering stats. He has hoverboard which is called Hyper Speed. Relationships Family His parents are Aiden and Lois. Ace has not spoken to his parents for years, typically they abused him before being put in care. He has a sister Katisha who Lois had kept a secret from him. The siblings have reunited and Katisha becomes the manager of Electric Daisy. Friends Ace's best friend is Jayden the Hedgehog. They are close as brothers, always looking out for each other. Ace and Jayden are often seen together with Gabriella and Gemma. When moved to Emerald Town, he become close friends with Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. Rivals Ace has bitter rivalry with Shadow. Like his friends, they do not show friendly relationship after learning from Sonic about his true identity. Romance Ace was currently in relationship with Gabriella Mongoose. They shown their love when they share their first kiss on a bonus chapter. Also, they began to spend more time together after taking a break from Dazzling Stars. It stated that Ace and Gabriella were best friends from the start until they display their feelings. Fun Facts * Ace shares a strong resemblance of Ash Mongoose from Archie Sonic the Hedgehog. However, he's very different including his hairstyle and clothing. Category:Males Category:Playable characters Category:Mongooses Category:Heroes